Karácsony
by DezW
Summary: Kurt és nővére, Amanda története, még akkoriból, amikor picik voltak.


Karácsonyi mese

Két gyerek caplatott a sűrű hóesésben. Kevesen jártak már az utcán, mindenki sietett haza a meleg otthonába, a finom vacsorához, az illatos fa alá, hogy énekeljenek és szeressék egymást. Senki nem törődött a didergő gyerekekkel.

Vékony kabátját szorosra húzta magán a nagyobbik, egy lány, nem több kilenc évesnél. Szőke haját vastagon lepte a hó, ahol kilátszott a foltos kendő alól. Egy hatévesforma kisfiút húzott maga után, aki szorosan be volt bugyolálva, csak a szeme villogott elő a homályból. Egy különösen erős széllökés nekilökte őket egy arra haladó férfinak.

- Mit képzeltek, büdös kölykök? Összepiszkoltátok a kabátom!

- Elnézést, uram… - mondta csendesen a kislány.

- Tűnjetek haza! Mit kódorogtok ilyenkor az utcán? – vetette oda.

- Tudja mi… - kezdte a nagyobbik gyerek, de a férfi már messze járt.

- Jima… Menjünk haza… - kérte a kisfiú vékony hangon, sírva. Apró alakját rázta a hideg.

A kislány elgondolkodott, homlokán egy gondterhelt ránc jelent meg, öreges kifejezést kölcsönözve arcának. Mintha csak játszott volna velük, keményen megrángatta őket a szél. A havazás még sűrűbb lett, már nem sokat lehetett látni az utcából.

- Gyere, itt megpróbáljuk – húzta maga után a kisfiút a lány. Egy földszinti ház hatalmas bejárati ajtaján alig hallatszott gyenge kopogása, de pár perc múlva kinyílt az ajtó. Egy pirospozsgás nő nyitott ajtót, köténye lisztes volt. Arca megkeményedett, mikor megpillantotta a két gyereket.

- Kérem szépen… Nem alhatnánk itt?

- Tűnjetek el, mocskos kis cigányok! – süvítette, és becsapta az ajtót. A két gyerek összerezzent a zajra, és a kisfiú halkan sírni kezdett.

- Menjünk haza, kérlek…

- Gyere… Máshol kell aludnunk.

Végigmentek az utcán, befordultak egy másikba. Végeláthatatlan sorokban csupa kis ház. Egyik sem szereti a magukfajtákat. Még most sem. Nem értették miért ilyenek az emberek, hiszen az anyjukkal védve voltak, megóvva a külvilágtól, a fájdalomtól… De mióta elszakadtak tőle, csupa éhezés, didergés és szenvedés volt az életük.

Egy hatalmas épület tűnt fel hirtelen előttük, mintha csak a semmiből bukkant volna fel. Az ablakok bedeszkázva, betört üvegvitrinek mögül ócska, felkunkorodott poszterek sztárjai néztek le a két gyerekre. A lány elengedte öccse kezét, és a bejárathoz lépett. Megpróbálta lenyomni a súlyos kilincset, és az engedett is, de az ajtót csak résnyire tudta kinyitni – valami volt benn, ami eltorlaszolta az utat.

- Körbe kell mennünk, hátha találunk egy bejáratot – magyarázta a kislány, és elindult az épület mentén. Az egyik ablakon tényleg volt egy rés, éppen akkora, hogy a két gyerek átférjen rajta. Leporolták a ruhájukat és körülnéztek.

Egy előtér volt, pulttal és vitrinekkel, a falakon poszterek, és mindenhol por, és egérrágás nyoma. A lány elindult a folyosó végén nyíló ajtó felé, a kisfiú szótlanul követte őt. A lány belépett, és elakadt a lélegzete. Egy régi moziteremben voltak, emeletettel, színpaddal, kényelmes bársonyszékekkel. Összegyűrt jegyek és kukorica tanúskodott arról, hogy ki sem takarítottak, miután utoljára elhagyták a nézők a helyiséget. A lány felvett egy jegyet. A Terminátor 2-re szólt.

- Jó rég nem járt erre senki – szólt hátra a kisfiúhoz, de ő nem volt mögötte. Egy széken találta rá összegömbölyödve. Nem is vette észre, hogy ennyire álmos, a viszonylagos meleg őt is elbágyasztotta.

- Keressünk egy helyet ahol alhatunk, gyere! – mondta, de a kisfiú csak mormogott valamit, mikor megérintette az arcát, és nem kelt fel. Ahogy hozzáért érezte, hogy mennyire forró a bőre.

- Mindjárt visszajövök – mondta, és elindult vissza a folyosóra. Benyitott minden helyiségbe. Takarítószereket, szemetet, fogasokat talált, és a legutolsó szobában egy rakás rongyot – kabátokat, sálakat, a talált tárgyakat. Felnyalábolt egy köteget belőle, és átvitte egy szobába, ami a szomszédos ház oldalához simult, és így melegebb volt, mint a kitört ablakú homlokzati szobák. Elhelyezte a rongyokat, és lement hogy felkeltse öccsét. A síróskedvű kisfiú szó nélkül követte az emeletre, és hagyta, hogy levegye róla a ruhákat. Ha egy idegen látta volna a kapucni alól előkerülő hegyes füleket, a hegyesvégű farkat, a kék szőrt bizonyára megrettent volna, de a kislány el sem tudta volna másképp képzelni öccsét. A kisfiú megborzongott a hűvös levegőtől, szőre csatakos volt a verejtéktől. Jima ráadott pár újabbnak látszó ruhát, és hagyta, hogy bemásszon a kupacba és összegömbölyödjön, mint egy kiscica. Megérintette a homlokát, ami szinte tüzelt. – Lázas – gondolta. – Mit tegyek? Mit tenne mama? – Mikor eszébe jutott elveszett anyjuk, úgy belesajdult a szíve, hogy majdnem kibuggyantak a könnyei.

- Mama – sírt csendesen a kisfiú a láztól.

Jima kiment a mosdóba, megnedvesített egy zsebkendőt és öccse homlokára szorította.

- Mama…

- Csak én vagyok, Kurt – mondta, és megszorította a kis mutáns kezét, aki rögtön megragadta azt, és a mellkasához húzta. Láztól csillogtak sárga szemei, és halkan beszélt félálomban.

Jima egy dalt kezdett dúdolni, amivel anyjuk ringatta őket álomba kiskorukban. Az ismerős dallam egy kicsit megnyugtatta a lelkét, de valahányszor a ziháló kék kisfiúra nézett, elszorult a szíve.

Mi lesz velük? Mit tartogat még a sors? Kiközösítettek ők, nem csak azért, mert cigányok, hanem azért is, mert Kurt mutáns. Sehol nem fogadják be őket. Sehol nem szólnak nekik egy jó szót. Sehol nem várja őket meleg étel, vetett ágy… Lehet hogy Kurt meg fog halni… Nem erre gondolni sem szabad! – Egy könnycsepp gördült le az arcán, mikor ránézett a csatakos kis arcra. Megtörölte a ronggyal, mire Kurt kinyitotta a szemét.

- Hazamegyünk, ugye? – kérdezte halkan.

- Igen, haza – mondta, de nem volt benne biztos, merre van az. A cirkusz, ahol éltek állandóan vándorolt. Nekik nem volt otthonuk, egyedül az anyjuk volt a biztos pont az életükben, és most ő is elveszett…

Lefejtette kezét Kurt verejtéktől nedves ujjairól, és kiment hogy újra benedvesítse a rongyot. Eszébe jutott, mit szokott csinálni az anyja, ha lázasak. Egy inget darabokra hasogatott, megvizezte, és a kis mutáns csuklóira és bokájára kötötte a csöpögő szövetet. Kurt mintha megkönnyebbült volna egy kicsit. Már nem mocorgott annyit, az oldalára fordult és a lábára hurkolta a farkát. Jima mellé feküdt, átölelte, hogy érezze, ha Kurt felébred, és betakargatta mindkettejüket. Éjfélre járhatott az idő, mikor érezte, hogy egyedül van. Kurt kibontakozott az ölelésből, és eltűnt. A rémülettől kiröppent az álom a szeméből. Felkapta a kabátját és a kisfiú keresésére indult. Tudta hogy mennyire beleolvad a sötétségbe, így nem hagyott ki egyetlen pókhálós, sötét zugot sem a szobákban. De Kurt nem volt sehol… Jeges rémület markolta meg a szívét. Mi lesz, ha ő is eltűnik? Betegen, kabát nélkül bolyong az épületben, és ő nincs mellette… Apró léptei nem vertek visszhangot a mély, süppedős szőnyegen, ahogy végigfutott a folyosón. Végignézte a nézőteret, de sehol nem találta az öccsét. Kiszaladt az előtérbe, és kibújt a lyukon, ahol bejöttek. A jeges szél rögtön a hajába markolt, havat köpve az arcába, de nem törődött vele. Futott, ahogy csak a lába bírta. A friss hóban apró, kétujjú lábnyomokat hagyott egy láb, azt követte, egyre nagyobb reménnyel hogy épségben rátalál. Egy utcasarkon érte utol a fagytól és láztól didergő gyereket, és sírva ölelte magához.

- Ezt soha ne tedd, Kurt! Soha de soha!!! – sírta bele a kék hajba, és csak szorította magához, az egyetlent, aki valamit jelentett még számára a világon.

- Mama… Mamát akarom… - kérte a kisfiú vacogva.

- Én is… De most gyere vissza a melegre. Aludjunk, és reggel megkeressük őt. Biztosan ránk talál. Holnap biztosan.

- Jima? – nézett fel Kurt a lányra.

- Igen?

- Te ugye nem mégy el?

- Nem. Soha nem hagylak el. Én mindig itt leszek neked – jelentette ki a lány a koraérettek határozottságával és ez volt az egyetlen, amit biztosan tudott, amit tiszta szívből meg mert ígérni. A kisfiú boldogan kapaszkodott belé, hogy visszainduljanak a régi moziépületbe.

Ekkor ütötte el a toronyra az éjfélt.

Egy új nap kezdődött. Karácsony napja.

Ende


End file.
